Love Contract
by Loftywater
Summary: On Cagalli's bday her good friends gets her a guy as a gift:Athrun. How can there be love when these two can't stand each other? When friends and love comes together, feelings are hurt and hearts and broken... What will be the outcome? R&R!


A/N: _aiiiii ya! I shouldn't really be starting a new story when my other ones are still incomplete and not updated… but this storyline is way too good to pass by. So anyways I'm watching this drama called "Love Contract" a very sweet and simple but sometimes complex love story. (Detailed summary below) I know I usually don't take drama storyline and making it into a story yet this one seem to like a good Gundam Seed story._

* * *

**_DETAILED SUMMARY:_**

_Cagalli is an active and energetic girl, just like a tomboy at a college campus. She is always hanging around guys and on the surface seems like a happy going person, however she carries a burden of pain of which her friends, brother (Kira) or even sister (Lunamaria) would know about. On the day of her birthday, her good friends decided to get her a guy as a gift- Athrun. Athrun being under the "Love Contract" with her friends has to court Cagalli making her love him. The fierce Cagalli plays tricks on poor Athrun; however both in the first place hated each other. Cagalli's friends soon realize the real secret why she can't commit to a relationship. What's even worst is that everyone discovers that even their won relationships are vulnerable… _

_When friends and love comes together, feelings are hurt and hearts and broken. Slowly they are no longer just childhood friends…_

* * *

- 

_**Characters: (THUS FAR)**_

_**Cagalli Yula Attha: **A 21 years old, captain of a Kendo Club; outspoken and often rude to others. She doesn't want to fall in love, afraid of getting hurt by love. Afraid of water, keeps her problems to herself, has many painful memories. _

_**Athrun Zala:** A 23 years old, captain of the Swimming team, works part time at Murrue Bar's. He moved from America to Japan due to his mother, despite his father. He is aloof, kind and doesn't socialize much, well mannered and has a good hearted. _

_Kira Yamato: A 21 years old, brother and friend to Cagalli. _

_Dearka Elthman: A 23 years old, best friend of Kira, childhood friend of Cagalli._

_Nicol Amarfi: A 21 years old, roommate of Dearka, has feelings for Cagalli._

_Lacus Cylne: A 21 year old, girlfriend of Kira. _

_Lunamaria Hawke Attha: A 25 years old adopted by Uzmi, older sister of Cagalli._

_Lenore Zala: Athrun's sickly mother left his father to go back to Japan._

_Murrue Ramius: Owner of the bar Athrun works at mourns for her dead boyfriend Admiral._

_Andrew Bartfeldt: Works at Murrue's bar as a cook._

* * *

Love Contract

-

Chapter One: My other self

-

_In a quite slumber, I slept and dreamt I was in a place all alone, just with me. I was in an aquarium filled with water everywhere, from my left to my right even on top which I looked. I was searching for something I looked around and saw only fishes swimming by. I am Cagalli Attha, Attha Cagalli is me. My favorite game in my dreams is to meet a different version of myself. Therefore, that day… I met someone. Just looking at her, made it felt like I had disappeared. And her surroundings were filled with my presence. I turned around and that was when I saw her, myself, she was waving 'hello' to me. _

_Then, something miraculous happened. The world was left with just only the two of us._

_She told me, "You're a very contradicting person"_

"_Not only do you sometimes have long hair, sometimes short hair… or sometimes you're spiteful" and she began to twirl around with her long hair flowing with the water._

"_You may even ask yourself, "am I even capable of being that kind of person? A person who asks questions, and afraid of love"" _

"_Just like with love, will you fully be able to love him?"_

_At the moment I began to think will that prince charming be my perfect match? But I already know… that when I do meet him, he will exist in my heart silently and quietly. You know, love is like the dark sky's stars; far away, yet illuminating and always a distant from you. Therefore when love comes you will know, in one word, one smile is already enough. _

_Right now, I'm going to tell you my love story…_

_-_

_-Cagalli's Home-_

_-_

Cagalli rolled over to her side hitting the alarm clock on the shelf of her bed, causing it to ring even louder. She gave out a quite yawn and finally reached up to push the little red button on top. She groans and moans as wanting to sleep more but began to stretch her arms outward. Footsteps came toward the room as another signal for her to wake up.

"Cagalli" Lunamaria called coming into Cagalli's room, "Get up, I made a yummy breakfast" she added swirling the little feather she had onto Cagalli's feet and nose. Cagalli moaned again, rolling over to her side and started to get up and made her way downstairs. Dressing in her usual tomboy clothes, overalls and a t-shirt with her bag and her sword she sat down for breakfast, while her sister began her morning exercises in front of the television. Taking the first taste of her porridge Cagalli nearly brunt her tongue for it was too hot.

"I better get going, or I'll be late for class" Cagalli cried nearly jumping up from her chair.

"Wait, finish your breakfast first" Lunamaria called rushing after Cagalli, "Hang on, your hair's messy. Wearing your wig again?" Lunamaria smiled knowing how it bugs Cagalli to have to long hair yet she cannot cut it.

"No need, the messier it is it will attract less guys" Cagalli replied moving away from Lunamaria.

-

_-At School-_

_-_

It was normal, peaceful sunny day for a walk to school in Cagalli's view; a normal walk that is until they showed up. Cagalli was almost to the school's campus when heard the sound of a motorcycle and then came the voice, "Morning Cagalli, wearing her hair short today huh?" Dearka asked. Cagalli turned around to see Dearka with Nicol on the seat also, "Well everyday the same for Cagalli and everyday is not the same" Nicol comments

"Cagalli" came another voice now beside them, Cagalli turned to see Kira on a new motorcycle "Do you need me to give you a lift the rest of the way?" Kira asked slowing down to the speed of Cagalli's walking.

"No thanks, I prefer to walk" Cagalli replied walking on ahead not bothering to look at any of them.

"Lucky bastard, you got a new motorcycle again?!" Dearka yelled

"Hey wait up, wait up!" Nicol cried causing both Kira and Cagalli to stop also. At that moment Nicol climbed off Dearka's motorcycle and onto Kira's, "Your motorcycle is hopeless" Nicol smirked giving him a light smack on the back "Kira, I'll ride yours" Cagalli nearly fell when another motorcycle roar pass them, "Who is that?" Cagalli asked pointing at the guy speeding down.

"Don't worry about him" Kira answered, "Let's go to class" Kira began to speed up his motorcycle followed by Dearka. "Hang on, wait for me too" Cagalli called running after them. The school day drag on by pretty quickly, soon enough it was time for their Kendo practice. The four friends began their walk to the Kendo gym when Kira and Dearka spotted a new poster up by the student's bulletin. "Hey, Dearka let's have a look." Kira exclaimed. Nicol and Cagalli still stood off at the distance. "It's a senior, says here he's looking for swimmers, "The Swimmer, Fearless" seems pretty good" Dearka said contentedly.

"Joining the swimming team in this weather should be quite good" Dearka clarify, Cagalli and Nicol were now behind them. Dearka began walking towards the swimming area at which he turn back to Kira "Kira, You coming or not?"

Kira looked at Cagalli, she had a look of disgust on her face and she stared at him. "What's there to be afraid of?" Kira laughed running after Dearka, "Dearka, wait up!" Nicol looked quickly at Cagalli to see her reaction but her look was just blank.

Meanwhile, at the Kendo Club Cagalli was giving off some of her anger. Cagalli was furiously attacking her opponent giving him no time to strike back. The others watch as the fight went on, Lacus quietly ask Nicol, "Where's Kira?". Nicol look intently ahead "If you're looking for you boyfriend, don't come here and look" Nicol answer carefully watching each of Cagalli's strike "He and Dearka joined the swimming team earlier"

"No wonder, look at Cagalli. She's vicious than usual" Lacus whispered "Every strike so strong, Glad I'm not her opponent"

After practice was over, Cagalli started her walk to the Internet Café, along the way ripping off any posters of the Swimming club and throwing it out. Kira and Dearka were already at the Internet Café waiting for Cagalli to come and possibly awaiting their punishment.

"What should we do now? We didn't make the Swimming team and I'm not sure about the Kendo club now" Kira shrugged at that moment Nicol came walking in from the door. "Nicol, did Cagalli say anything?" Kira asked hastily.

"Say anything?! You guys dare to come here?" Nicol nearly cried, than he spotted the bruises on their faces "What happened to you guys?"

"It's all because of that villain, that sea monster" Dearka finally spoke lifting himself up from the step on the stairs.

"Just standing there and acting all tough" Dearka added

"… and he wanted us to carry weights and run a few laps. We also had to do 500 push ups, and frog jumps. We are in pain" Kira finishes it off for Dearka, "In the end" Kira continued grabbing Nicol, "He wanted us to clean the change room, he definitely earns the name 'Sea Monster'"

Nicol started to walk upstairs when he notice that neither Kira nor Dearka had moved an inch "Don't you guys want to come up?" he asked

"We can't face Cagalli" Dearka said weakly sitting back down on the step. "Hurry up, just go up" Nicol replied hitting him lightly on the head. Dearka groan and lifted him self up again walking behind Kira. Cagalli was sitting at the counter muttering certain things to herself. She lifted her head when she saw the three of them entering, "Hey, you two dare to come here?" Cagalli snapped loudly.

"I found these two downstairs, too ashamed to come up here" Nicol explained, Kira and Dearka both had their heads facing down. "They ended up this way because of the Sea Monster"

"'Sea Monster'?" Cagalli asked puzzled not sure who or what that was. "Who that?"

"It's that Athrun guy" Dearka answered softly. Cagalli came around from the counter and face Dearka and Kira. "You two… your faces show that you're losers" Cagalli smirk. "You're punishment, my loyal brother is to sweep the floors," and she hits him on the forehead. "…and yours is to clean the bathroom" hitting the same way she did with Kira. "Traitors" Cagalli spat

At Athrun's house, he was getting ready to leave for work when he spotted his mother. "Athrun" she began. "What is it?" Athrun asked looking quickly at her shifting his backpack to his other shoulder. "Nothing" she answers looking uneasy. "Remember to take your medicine, and don't go out eating unhealthy food" Athrun instructed before leaving. She nodded and walked back towards the house.

Athrun was a bartender at "Murrue Bar's" along with the cook Andrew. There was something odd about the boss though, sometimes when she is happy she would open the bar and when she was sad she would close it. She would always get these mood swings unexpectedly, like something was triggering anger. "Andrew, could you make me some fried rice" Murrue asked, Andrew merely nodded. Then she turned towards Athrun, "Athrun, one of each kind"

"No ice?" he asked

"That's right" she answer immediately

"Boss, how are you feeling today?" Andrew asked leaning over the counter.

"Are you in a good mood?" he continued, Murrue was still not answering.

"I'm okay, if you guys are happy than its all good" Murrue finally answer staring from Andrew to Athrun. She heard someone coming in, "Damn, it's still early and someone's here already" she grab a menu and made her way towards the man who just came in. "Pain in the ass" she muttered. "Do you think something will happen soon?" Andrew whispered to Athrun. Athrun said nothing and went on with his work. "Don't be so nosey" he answer wiping the glasses.

"My surname is Su, name is Admiral" the man introduces.

Murrue held up the menu and whack the man on head. "Go!" she yelled "Admiral your ass"

"Andrew" Murrue called.

"What is it?" Andrew asked watching Murrue walk towards the stage.

"Close the doors" she snapped "Don't let anyone come in"

Cagalli sat in front of computer screen and logged on, her online friend Shui was also online. She usually chatted with him on most nights and was able to talk to him about her problems and whenever she was unhappy.

Shui, are you there? she typed out.

What are you doing? He typed back quickly

Cagalli thought for a moment, I don't feel too happy

Why don't you feel happy? he typed

Because…I was betrayed today, but let's not talk about that. Can you swim? she waited for his answer.

Me… why do you ask that? he typed

I actually used to like to swim… But now I just don't, can you guess why? Cagalli typed

I'm guessing… you almost drowned before right? he typed.

* * *

_A/N: Okay so that was chapter one... please tell me what you think good or bad. Is everything clear in this chapter? should I countiue with this story or is just a flob? Please Review, hopefully I will update soon._


End file.
